Original Sin
by RoseCastle348
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo have been maried for a year and a half. But what happens when Rukia commits the most unforgivable sin in a marrige. How will they both handle the damage?  Please Read!
1. Encounter

Hi all…..

Now getting down to business I know most of you are peeved because I took down my first story…sorry it had to be done. But to redeem myself I have been working on this **Re-write** of **Original Sin**. I always felt it was lacking some…umph if you know what I mean. So here it is and if you don't like it then too bad I can't please EVERYONE.

This Fan Fic is dedicated to Solstice442 because if it wasn't for her I would have never gotten the inspiration to write this….thanks girl Saranghae.

To my reviewers thanks for all the support and I hope you love this version better. Chapter two will also be re-written so please be patient. Please review and all comments are welcome.

I do not own Bleach or any of the characters in this story. The lucky bastard that does own Bleach was born before I was and he thought of the idea first. ENJOY!

ROSECASTLE 348 3

Chapter 1:Encounter

Rukia Pov

I looked at myself in the mirror, and I felt sick. How could I have done this to Ichigo? My husband. I felt dirty and un-presentable even though I was dressed in an evening gown ready to go. Byakuya was hosting a party for Kuchiki Engineering, and as second Co vice president of the company, I had a duty to be there. But my focus was not on the event; my focus was on Renji Abarai Co Vice president of Kuchiki Engineering and my former lover. It had been exactly two weeks ago that I had ended the affair and one week since he'd stop calling. I adjusted my necklace again. I didn't know what I was going to do. I was not looking forward to tonight at all.

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Ichigo smoothing out the back of my dress.

"Um yes." I answered not looking up, instead I focused on trying to clasp the amethyst bracelet Ichigo had given me last year. My hands stated sweating making it impossible to complete the task. I started to get irritated when my husband walked over and grasped my hands in his.

"Here I got it." Ichigo took the bracelet and clasped it for me. I felt guilty…guilty about wearing the bracelet, about being disloyal to him. "There." He said as he stepped back and smiled at me.

"Thanks." I muttered looking down, too ashamed to look him in the eyes.

"Rukia are you okay?" he asked, framing my face in his hands, looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Just nervous." I answered as I turned to grab my purse, I couldn't look into his amber eyes and not tell him the truth.

"Why? Do you feel sick? Rukia, we can cancel and I'll talk to Byakuya in the morning." he said as he took out his phone and began dialing.

"No." I said grabbing his arm and stopping him. "I'm just nervous I might mess up on my speech and embarrass my brother." Ichigo stared at me for a bit longer, as if he didn't know whether to believe me or not. "Trust me I'm fine." And just to reassure him I kissed him. My conscience screamed at me _'you betrayed him. How dare you kiss him when you have already tasted the kiss of another man!"_ I shook my head roughly trying to stop my conscience from eating me alive. I wanted him to hate me, not to look at me with love and worry in his eyes. But how could he? Ichigo didn't know what I had done to betray his trust.

I hugged him close and breathed him in. I loved him I really did. "I'm just _very _nervous is all. C'mon I don't want to fail Byakuya."

"Alright midget, whatever you say"

I nodded to Ichigo but not before hitting him upside the head and saying "I'm not a midget, I'm petite." as we made our way to the car.

In the car I focused on tonight and remembered that I was co vice president of Kuchiki Engineering. I had to keep up "appearances" which my brother had stressed to the point to insanity'If they catch wind or a scandal or rumor of something not perfect were ruined. Everything has to go smoothly because we're Kuchiki engineering.' He had said.

"I couldn't acknowledge _him _in any other way than professional if I wanted to save the company from shame. I went through mental list of the nights evening and remembed I had to give a speech. I reached to pick it out from my purse but it wasn't there. I panicked; I had left it at the house! How could I be so careless!

"Ichigo-!" I touched his arm telling him to turn back.

"Relax I have your speech. I saw it on the kitchen counter before we left and thought you might need it." He smiled as he reached into his coat pocket and smoothly pulling it out. Tears sprung to my eyes as I stared at him in amazement. He was always a step ahead. God what had I done!

"I love you Ichigo." I said as I folded his hand into mine not planning to let go of it for the rest of the night.

"I love you too Rukia." he squeezed back.

We entered the building and saw the party was indeed the event of the year.?But that didn't register instead I felt scared, about my speech and about seeing Renji. I squeezed Ichigo's hand harder and reminded myself that it was him who I loved, that I had been wrong and it was now over with Renji. I took a few more breaths and listened to the guests being announced. This year I would be announced with two last names and as co vice president. What I wasn't prepared for was for _his _announcement.

Announcing co vice president Mr. Renji Abarai and his _fiancé _Ms. Orihime Inoue."

"_What?" _I couldn't help but ask out loud. But how could he? He never mentioned her once. Never all those time we made love, had he ever mentioned he was engaged. He wasn't even married yet! The guilt came back full force, She had no idea I already ruined her engagement. I had to look at her I had to see what she looked like. I had to know who's life I had already destroyed.

"Rukia what are you doing?" I heard Ichigo ask as I pushed through to get a clear view.

"Um nothing . . . It's just that I think I went to school with that woman." I said pointing to the busty girl next to Renji. She was totally his taste all pretty and innocent looking with all the features in the right places. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy hit my heart. How could he forget me so fast? Didn't he love me? Why did he insist on calling me a week after I left him if he was going to get married anyway?

_No! No Rukia. You're not supposed to feel this way. _I told myself. _You love Ichigo. He's your main focus' right now, he's your husband!_

I was still staring at Renji and his bride to be when I heard Ichigo say, "C'mon Rukia we're next."

I was pulled back into place and I plastered a fake smile on my face. I hoped Renji didn't stare. I hoped not to be seen by him but that was ridiculous considering the fact that we were about to be announced.

"Announcing co vice president Mrs. Rukia Kuchiki -Kurosaki and her husband Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki." A waiter led us to our table, far away from Renji, to sit with the other engineers.

"Hello everyone." I greeted our table guests. I had invited Kisuke Urahara my old friend and lawyer and his assistant Yoruichi along with the assistant head engineer Toshiro Hitsugaya and his wife Momo Hinamori.

We were greeted with various hellos as we sat down. Ichigo struck up a conversation with Dr. Hitsugaya who Ichigo had gone to school with as a little boy.

"Well the new lab equipment will definitely come in handy to test out the new aluminum we're going to be using for the roader heads. We'll be able to advance the technology as well-"

" Toshiro darling, can you please not talk about work just for tonight?" Cut in Momo. Toshiro blushed a little as he apologized to his wife.

"I promised her I wouldn't do this tonight but our newest pieces are on display today and I'm nervous." He explained.

"You're not the only one who's nervous." I told him and everyone laughed. As looked around I saw waiters appear with appetizers; the food was being served and I was grateful. I needed my stomach to take my mind off my speech. The waiter put the plate of salada in front of me and my mouth watered i quickly grabbed my fork and prepared to indulge but before I could take the first bite my brother appeared at our table.

"Rukia can I talk to you please?" He looked worried.

"What's wrong? Everything okay? Did something happen?" My own voice came out in a panicked shrill.

"Everything is fine only the photographer who is covering the event wants me and my two co vice presidents to sit together as we have dinner."

I felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of cold ice on top of me. This wasn't supposed to happen. My plan was falling apart by the second. I wasn't supposed to see Renji tonight or ever again. Byakuya saw my reluctance and began to beg.

"Please Rukia it's just for tonight. I know you planned to spend the night with your friends," he said glancing at Toshiro and Momo, " But this could make big publicity for the company. Please Rukia just for tonight."

My gut still wrenched at the thought of eating with Renji but I was a Kuchiki and I had to help my brother.

"We'll be over in a few." I told him. His face lighted up with joy and squeezed my shoulder as he made his way back.

Ichigo, I saw was sucked into whatever Dr. Hitsugaya was telling him and Momo was talking to Chad our lab technician, I felt bad to leave them I wanted to talk about our new projects with Toshiro. Make plans to go shopping with Momo and try to get a full sentence from Chad. _A promise is a promise _Rukia I reminded myself and I couldn't go back on my word. So I sat back down and waited.

"What did Byakuya want?" Asked Ichigo after he had finished his conversation.

"He want us to join him at his table for pictures. I promised him we'd go." He looked annoyed but didn't say anything, I knew he understood.

"I'm sorry." I whispered he just smiled and squeezed my hand.

"_Apology accepted." _He let me know.

"So guys I'm sorry but we're going to have to leave you." Said Ichigo. "It turns out that _the great Byakuya _needs our help. But we'll see you all on the dance floor." Everyone waved goodbye as we made our way to my brothers table. From afar I could see Renji's flaming red hair. When I had first met him his hair had impacted me the most. I was used to Ichigo's orange hair but his had been startling. It was just last Tuesday when I was combing through it with my own hands. I knew how it felt. How long it hung on his back- No! I wasn't supposed to be thinking about last week.

I shook my head vigorously trying to keep the memories anyway.

"Are you still nervous? Asked Ichigo pulling at my hand and pulling me towards him again, I had begun to distance myself from him and would have done so if he hadn't been holding my hand.

"Yes," I mumbled back leaning into his arm . "Just remembering my speech.

As we approached the table I grabbed onto Ichigo's hand tighter. He was my husband. He was the only one that mattered I told myself. The man I made vows of love and life to. I recalled our wedding day standing there on the steps of the Kuchiki Mansion with Ichigo at my side and saying "I do".

"Do I have to be nice to your brother?" asked ichigo as he pulled me out of my memories. I remembered how often Byakuya and Ichigo bumped heads. But it had been getting better. Byakuya had totally disapproved of Ichigo at the beginning thinking him not worthy of marrying into the Kuchiki family. But Ichigo had proved to Byakuya that he could match him in everything and made a point of reminding him all the time.

"Ichigo the photographer will be following us the rest of the night if you do anything-"

"I'm only joking Rukia." He said laughing. "Relax." Ichigo pulled out the chair next to Byakuya for me to sit and seated himself next to me.

"Oh good Rukia you're here. The photographer went to the bathroom. She'll be back in a few minutes."

"Hi I'm Orihime." Said the girl from across the table. She had big wide eyes with long hair and the rest was well . . .

"Hey there I'm Ichigo, this is my wife Rukia. So sorry we didn't get introduced earlier, when Byakuya gets nervous. He tends to forget his manners."

"Look Kurosaki if you don't shut up-"

"What are you going to do? Poke me with a fork?"

"Guys!" I yelled and got their attention. Any other day I would have laughed but not today.

"I'm sorry Orihime, when these two are put together they forget they're human. Hello professor Abarai." I greeted them.

"Professor Kurosaki." He nodded in acknowledgment and then he extended his hand towards Ichigo.

"I believe we've never met. Professor Renji Abarai co vice president along with your _wife._"

"So you're the one she keeps complaining about. Nice to meet you." He said shaking his hand. Renji raised his eyebrows at the comment and smiled.

"That's Rukia she's always wanting more out of me." No one of the others caught the double meaning in his words but I did. Fine, if he wanted to play rough, I was ready. I scooted my chair closer to Ichigo and leaned into him.

"Are you cold?" He asked concerned. I nodded yes and Smiled when he pulled me closer and wrapped his arm around me. I saw Renji's hand tighten on the fork he was holding and give me a look. I took hold of Ichigo's other hand for emphasis.

"So when is the fortunate date?" Asked Byakuya.

"It's going to be next month." Answered Orihime all flustered.

"Renji just looks amazing in a tuxedo and he made sure I had everything I wanted for our wedding. Isn't that right honey?" Renji nodded and said, "All because I love you." Looking at his soon to be wife with adoration then he kissed her. The pang of hurt I felt in my heart was not because he was kissing her, but because he had used that same line with me.

It had been a Saturday night and I had called Ichigo to tell him I had lab reports to finish up, that I wasn't going to make it in time for dinner. I had told myself that I wasn't lying; I was staying in the lab or office rather but I was going to have dinner with Renji.

"The table in the conference room had been set up with flowers and candles. He had ordered food from my favorite restaurant along with a very expensive bottle of wine. I remembered turning to him and asking him, _"Why are you doing this for me? You don't have to."_

_He smiled and took hold of my hands answering, "It's all because I love you Rukia." _And that had been the first time we made love. But now I saw the truth. He never did love me from the beginning. How could I have been so stupid!

"Um sorry I have to go now, Ichigo?" I said holding my hand out to him.

"You're right Rukia your speech is in five minutes. I have to go and get ready too."

"Good bye." Waved Orihime. Renji just kept staring at me. As we walked towards the platform on the other side Ichigo asked "what was that about?"

I froze mentally. Did he catch Renji's double meaning? Did he catch me staring at him? Did he figure it out when I stood up abruptly and wanted to leave? I had to keep calm the affair was over there was no need for Ichigo to know.

"I'm nervous I want to go over my speech while I'm sitting down. And anyway I wanted to get away before the photographer could show up." I shrugged at this as if it was nothing hoping Ichigo would buy it. And he did as he led me to the side of the stage and kissed me, "for good luck." He said then went to take his seat.

"Watch where you're going!" scowled Byakuya as I stepped on his foot and tripped to my seat. I mouthed 'sorry.' and reached for his hand. My brother squeezed my hand tight that I winced before he held it loose.

Two years ago we would have never done this. Apparently Byakuya's wife had died before he took me in so I never got to meet her. But as I grew up I reminded him of her and he had hated me for that. We had had no contact at all until I started working for him.

Back then when he had to talk to me he seemed to be forced to do it. It wasn't until Toshiro started working with us that he began to open up.

Dr. Hitsugaya would push him to be nice, to talk to me and sometimes they would end up in big arguments over me and Byakuya's duty as my brother. I just watched on the sidelines and worked as hard as I could to please him until it finally paid off. I was glad I had Byakuya's hand to hold. My brain had gone blank and nothing registered until I heard the words "Co President Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki." I stood up and smiled as fifty something cameras started to flash and tried to remember my speech.

"Good evening my fellow co-workers and families. I want to start off with an applause to Kuchiki engineering for ten years of great work." Everyone clapped and cheered for a while so I had an opportunity to look for Ichigo. When I found him in crowd I felt like punching someone. Renji had taken a seat right next to him. Both of them waved and I had to wave back. If I didn't Ichigo would think I was mad at him about something. But if I did Renji would probably think I was waving at him. My gut burned and wrenched so instead I waved to the whole room.

"That's if I didn't get to greet everyone personally tonight." I smiled and the crowd laughed. "But seriously Kuchiki engineering is a great big family of smart brains, long hours and supporting spouses, but most of all dedication. Everyone here tonight has made sacrifices to bring this company to where it is today. And to every single worker down to our janitors and cleaning crew deserve to be praised and acknowledged."

The crowd sheered and clapped as I said my thank you's and sat back down. Byakuya started on his own speech but all I could think about was Ichigo. Three weeks back he had been helping me with my speech, throwing questions and ideas for me to get started. He would make us both cups of coffee and sit and watch while I practiced. On the other hand Renji would always criticize my worries.

"You're whining about it too much just make it up. Who cares what it says."

I knew all the credit went to Ichigo. So as Byakuya was finishing I looked for my husband until I caught his eye. From the top of the platform I mouthed his name and blew him a kiss. Ichigo smiled and mouthed back 'I love you .' On the side Renji was looking sour and slapped Orihime's hand away as she reached for his. I didn't care all I knew was that I couldn't wait to get Ichigo home tonight.

"So after all this formality lets have some fun!" Byakuya raised his fist in the air and everyone followed suit heading towards the bar and the dance floor. I waited on stage while the crowd cleared, I was small and was sure that I would get run over if I tried to make my way through the crowd. Ichigo I saw stayed in his sea too while Orihime pulled Renji towards the dance floor.

"So what are you looking at?" Asked my brother.

"Nothing." I said looking at Ichigo again.

"I know you were looking at Renji's fiancé. What's the matter, are you jealous?" I looked at Byakuya as if he was crazy. Why did my brother have to be so observant?

"Byakuya I'm happily married, why would I be jealous?" _Sure Rukia_ my mind told me _whatever you say._

"I don't know. You've been working with Abarai maybe you finally got over Kurosaki and you're going for Renji." The words that came out of his mouth scared me. But he just laughed when he finished and I had to join in.

"You're really full of it Byakuya and you have to stop getting on Ichigo's case. Remember he's my husband and you owe him respect."

"I know it's just that I can't help myself. Although I am happy on one point, I'm sure glad you picked Kurosaki and not Abarai or someone like him. Renji might be one of my vice presidents and a good person but Ichigo, for all his lack of manners and being uneducated is a better fit for you. I would have been really disappointed if you hadn't picked Ichigo." With that he left the stage and headed towards the bar. So he did approve of Ichigo, but if he ever found out about Renji he wouldn't forgive me. I sat there praying everything would go smoothly and then no one would have to know.

The party was in full swing now. Everyone was drunk and doing their craziest moves on the dance floor. Ichigo and I were in a circle with Momo and Hitsugaya, Chad, my brother and Rangiku our secretary. We all clapped and cheered as Chad and Byakuya held a tie instead of a limbo stick and Rangiku started doing limbo, soon more of our co-workers joined the game until the end of the song. Ichigo and I left everyone else as we sat back down at our table.

"You know Byakuya is such a hypocrite." Said Ichigo as we drank our water.

"Ichigo! More respect please. He's my brother-"

"I'm not talking about him being related to you. I'm talking about how he kept telling you 'not to do anything embarrassing' or something that 'might put a bad light on the company name' and look at him, a few minutes ago he was playing limbo with a tie!"

"He's just having fun and anyway if any of this gets published it'll be his fault." I said smiling. Ichigo understanding my reasoning laughed as he put his arm around me. This was how it was supposed to be. Just me and him and no one else. . . . Until Renji and Orihime came to join us.

"So Rukia are you over the nerves?" Asked Renji. I scooted even closer to Ichigo and said, "Yes I'm glad that Ichigo helped me to practice so I got everything right."

"That's good. I know you were very stressed but I'm glad _everything came out well_."

"You gave a great speech. I had no idea you were so good." Gushed Orihime. I really felt bad for her. Just like Ichigo she didn't have a clue about the affair. I wanted to banish Ichigo to another room, tell Orihime the truth in order to save her from the monstrosity that was Renji and then strangled Renji with my own hands. But that fantasy just wasn't possible.

A song had started and before I could whisk Ichigo away I heard Renji ask, "Ichigo would you mind if I danced with Rukia?" Please say yes please say yes please yes I begged in my mind.

"Not at all. Go ahead." He said pushing me along. When it came to dancing with other co-workers Ichigo never said no. But this time I wished now that he had said no as Renji pulled me towards the dance floor. I didn't say a word as we began dancing.

He put his hand on my waist and clasped my hand in his in a way that said 'I have a right.' But I felt dirty because I knew what I had done wrong.

"You know I've missed you." He said stroking my hand with his finger. I saw red everywhere. I wanted to run back to Ichigo and never see Renji again. He traced light circles on the inside of my palm and I kept looking the other way.

"C'mon you don't have to pretend right now Ichigo is not here." I still said nothing and I could see it irritated him.

"So after two weeks together this is was I get from you? Not even a kiss?" he whispered fiercely. He leaned in close but I shoved him away. His eyes turned cold as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the terrace doors.

"Let. Me. Go." I said struggling against his hold. He said nothing only holding onto my hand and not letting go until we were outside.

"What's wrong with you Rukia." He said whirling around to face me, a sad look on his face. "I mean two weeks ago you were crazy about us and tonight you decide you're in love with your husband again?" he said with a hint of mockery. I pushed him back enraged.

"You imbecile, I never stop loving my husband not even for those two weeks and how dare you talk about missing me when tonight you show up with your fiancé!" I yelled pointing towards the party inside. "What, you thought you could just have someone else on the side and I wouldn't notice!" I turned away from him and tried to collect myself in order for me to come clean out of this whole mess. I leaned on the railing as I felt my erratic heat beat begin to slow down.

I heard him laugh and come up behind me.

"Is that it Rukia? You're jealous of Orihime and the shiny ring I gave her? Rukia you're so silly." He kissed my cheek and held me. I felt like puking.

"Get your hands off of me!" I yelled as I ripped myself out of his arms. "NO I'm not jealous of Orihime's shiny ring. I have my own," I said holding up my hand, "and you should feel shame and guilt as much as I do because we have both manage to ruin the lives of the people we love. So listen to me and pay close attention. I don't want to see you again and I was stupid and foolish to have an affair with someone like you. I want no more."

I turned and headed back inside, finally feeling a little more clear and happy that I had finally broken things off with Renji. But of course if the universe was perfect then this would have been the end but sadly it wasn't.

"You can't go." said Renji grabbing my hand and pulling at me with force. We were in the middle of the dance floor again and people were staring. Ichigo was staring from across the floor. When I didn't budge Renji began pulling me back to the terrace doors. I kept on resisting and people just kept starring.

"HEY I said you could dance with my wife not manhandle her." At any other moment this would have been perfect and I would have gushed and smiled in relief of Ichigo's heroic rescue. But instead fear swelled up in my chest I knew what was coming and I had to stop it.

"It's okay Ichigo," I assured him as I tried to get my arm out of Renji's grasp, "it's just that Dr. Abarai wants me to go over some plans we have for the company but I keep telling him that this is a party and we are here to have fun. Right Renji?" I asked . He had to agree he just had to out of respect for me.

"I don't care what you were talking about I just think he _should let go of you."_ His voice took a warning tone and I was getting more uneasy. I tried pulling my hand out again but Renji just held it tighter. And then I heard the words that would be the beginning of this whole disaster.

"I have a right to hold her hand."

"What did you just say?" Turning to me he asked, "What is he talking about?" And at that moment I pulled hard away from Renji and ran for it. I ran back out to the terrace and for a moment I was tempted to jump.

"Rukia!" I heard both of them yell as they made their way towards me.

"Look _Dr. Abarai_," said Ichigo pushing him back towards the party,_ "_go back inside I need to talk with my wife." I could hear the sound of jealousy and possessiveness in his voice

"Like is said before I have a right to all of her, so I am going nowhere until she and I talk. " Ichigo threw the first punch and caught Renji in the face.

"Stay away from my wife! Don't _ever_ come near her again or I will do worse than what I just did."

"Fine I'll go but just so she knows," he looked over at me and said, "Rukia I love you. Orihime is a joke, someone I'm using to placate my family title but you were mine for a reason. I love you, and just know I'm not letting go so easily." Turning to Ichigo he said, "She's mine Kurosaki, whether you like it or not she's already mine."

As he turned around he walked right into his fiancé. I felt my heart begin to break; this was not supposed to happen. "Just to placate your family title? So I'm just some type of trophy wife to you is that it? Is this why you cheated on me with _her?_" She said pointing at me. I broke down even more and just lay on the floor. Finally someone had said the words, I Rukia Kuchiki-Kurosaki had cheated on my husband.

"Rukia?" I heard Ichigo ask. If it was possible my heart began shattering at his tone of voice. "He's lying; tell me it's not true." As I said nothing he roughly brought me to my feet and shook me. "Tell me he's lying damn it!" I looked at my husband for what I knew would be the last time I said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing-"

"You didn't know what you were doing?" He repeated mockingly. I could see the hurt in his amber eyes. "I'll tell you what you were doing you were sleeping with him and betraying me! So don't tell me you don't know what you were doing. I mean how could you? Do you not love me anymore? Just give me an answer." He waited but I knew I couldn't give him one. I had cheated on him because for two weeks I had given in to lust for another man that wasn't him.

"Tonight or whenever, you get your things and leave the house. You have one week if you don't pick up your things by then I'll burn everything." And then I saw him raise his hand and take off his ring. I watched as it fell and as it hit the floor my heart shattered. "Consider our marriage over." The adrenaline pushed me forward as I finally reacted and ran after him.

"Ichigo! Wait stop, I'm sorry please forgive me." I clung to his arm and pleaded him not to go. "We just need time to fix this; please don't give up in me." I pressed his wedding ring into his hand but he didn't take it.

"We don't have anything to fix. And I can't wear this." He handed it back and left. As he walked away he looked back once, tears were in his eyes, and then he was gone.

Inside I could see the party was in full swing. No one had a clue about what was going on. And they wouldn't suspect anything of Ichigo leaving alone, at these functions I always stayed to the very end and he always left before. But tonight he had left forever.

I wiped my face and turned to apologize to Orihime.

_SLAP_

My head reeled back from the force of her hand. I raised my hand to my cheek and just stood watching her as her anger began to control her emotions. Renji came forward to check on me but she stopped him as well with a slap to his face.

"How could you ruin my life? Didn't it bother you that he had a fiancé when you started screwing him? And to think I actually started to like you tonight and then this." Her eyes were red and puffy she looked from me to Renji and back. "I hope you have a happy life together. Better yet maybe I should go look for your husband and screw him for the fun of it." She taunted evilly. At that insult I had to speak and so did Renji.

"Don't you dare talk to Rukia that way-"

"Just shut up you idiot!" I said silencing him. "Orihime I don't care what you think of me but don't you dare go anywhere near my husband. I didn't know Renji was engaged to you until tonight. In the time that we were together he never once mentioned you even when I asked him. I didn't know I was ruining your life. I didn't recognize at the time that I was ruining mine."I said whispering my last phrase. At that moment my body just drained. All the adrenaline I had left was gone and I had no more strength to keep on standing. I slumped back onto the floor wanting nothing more than to disappear.

"Rukia… here maybe we should get you inside." Renji stepped forward and picked me up.

"So is this how you like your women Renji? They keep saying no and you just can't resist? God I can't believe I thought you actually loved me."

"Let me down Renji." I said slapping him for good measure. He still had me in his arms when he asked in all seriousness, "Why won't you let me take care of you Rukia?"

"Because I hate you, you cost me my husband and that's whom I love most in this world. So stay away from me." At my words I saw sadness reflected in his eyes but I didn't care. He let me go and walked away without another word. All I wanted to do was just lie down and not wake up tomorrow morning.

"I hope you enjoyed what you did." accused Orihime as she left wiping a single tear from her face.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could say.


	2. The Truth Hurts

**A/N: Hi all… I'm sorry for not updating sooner hehe hope you don't all hate me. So here is the next chapter on the story. Most of you probably think that this Fic is depressing and I lied that it is an IchiRuki. I didn't lie… It's just that this story has all the bad parts first and then it gets good and happy. If that is not your style I'm sorry I can't please you, but that's the way I have decided to do it. To those of you that will decide to stick with me thanks and I hope your blessed with many babies- eh forget I said that :/ This chapter goes out to Halfdemon who reminded me it's important to update and get to the good part. Thanks for your review. As always My number one inspiration for this Fic is Violet442. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach… if I did I would be rolling around in money **

**Chapter 2. The truth hurts.**

**RIKIA POV**

I was back at the party. I didn't remember much of how I got there but I was sitting beside Byakuya trying to make sense of it all. For the third time Byakuya asked, "Rukia, what happened?" my make up was refreshed, my eyes were no longer red and I was smiling at all the right times. But Byakuya hadn't fallen for that, at one look he asked right away what was wrong and I told him vaguely that I had had an argument with Ichigo. I thought he's would crack a joke about when I was going to divorce Ichigo. But this time he sensed that something more than a mere argument was wrong and said, "No it's more than that." I just lied again and said that I was fine. Of course he didn't believe me but I didn't care right now what mattered was that no one had found out about my betrayal. I had to find a way to get Ichigo back.

"You know if you keep on staring into space like that then people are going to notice. Rukia you look like someone who's been told there husband is dead." But in my head it registered as "your marriage is dead."

"No it's not! I whispered fiercely. And I felt a wave of emotion come on. I turned and wiped my nose with a tissue hoping to cover the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Rukia you are not fine. Tell me what happened? I am your brother for a reason." I didn't give him the answer he so badly wanted all I said was, "Can I go home with you?"

"Sure, you know you can come home anytime. Rukia you've never asked before." He said puzzled. And I thought in my head, _I never lied to you before. I'm going to lose you just like I did ichgo._

"Yeah you're right silly me. Um can you go pick up some stuff at my house? I'm just going to leave right now I can't keep my eyes open." I didn't want to go home, not tonight, and I knew I couldn't return. Byakuya was going to find out tonight that I had I disappointed him and what better way to have a last memory then to go home with my brother?

**Momo Pov **

I was really worried about Rukia. I had seen Ichigo leave the party with the most horrified look I had ever seen. Rukia had come back inside as if nothing happened. But I knew there was something wrong because Orihime left after Ichigo and Renji after her. I tried telling Toshiro about this but my poor husband was having too much fun to notice.

"Toshiro, I'm going to check on Rukia." He didn't listen of course; he was too busy discussing the next blue print plans for the new building they were adding to the corporation. As I walked towards Rukia I could see her nodding at what her brother said. And when she turned and saw me I could see that something was indeed wrong. Her eyes had a deer in the headlights look as if she was here but her inside had died out. I started to panic for my friend.

"Byakuya." I said waving my hand.

"Momo, how are you?" he asked and with his hand behind Rukia he motioned me to follow him.

"Rukia I'll be right back I have to talk to your brother real quick.

"For what?" she asked puzzled, looking at the both of us.

"I have a message for him from Toshiro-" I looked over to Byakuya giving him a look so he could help me.

"Yes and you know how secretive Toshiro is sometimes with messages and other information." He said laughing for no good reason. Talk about overkill.

Rukia just watched as we both walked off. Usually she would have been more alert and the fact that she didn't come after us to find out what we were going to discuss was alarming. I had to find out what was wrong.

"What happened?" I demanded as soon as we got far enough from her.

"I don't know! Don't you think if I knew I would have called you over already?" I could see that he was worried as much as I was. I felt guilty for sounding so demanding.

"All I saw was Ichigo leave and then Orihime and then Renji. I'm sure they all fought about something, but I don't know what. Has anything been going on at work Byakuya?" I could feel the wheels in my head turning but I knew I was still short some clues. It was so frustrating to not know what happened! How was I going to get inside information?

"Everything has been going fine. But what bothers me is that all four of them had never gotten together until tonight."

"Well if they all just met tonight, then how are they all involved with each other?" my head started pounding and I knew I was not going be able to sleep tonight.

"Momo what do I do? He said worried looking back at Rukia. "I've never seen her like this, it's like she's gone. She asked if she could come home with me and you know-"

"She never asks." I finished. If Rukia felt that she needed to ask to come home then it was because she felt she didn't belong there. I couldn't tell Byukuya that, I knew he was worried but I needed to ease the truth out of her first.

"Look, take her home and don't ask any more questions for tonight, just do whatever she asks you. I'll come by in the morning to talk to her." I saw fear in his eyes and I reached out to squeeze his arm.

"Hey, I'm just as worried as you are. It'll be okay." I tried to assure him.

"I hope your right Momo, I really hope your right."

We walked back and sat down next to her me on the right and him on the left. It was quiet for a few minutes until she spoke.

"So what are you two plotting?" to anyone else it would have sounded like the same old Rukia asking and trying to figure out secrets, but I knew my friend and she had only asked to keep the attention off her.

"I'm trying to get a surprise ready for Toshiro. Our anniversary is next week." It was true, but I wasn't planning on doing anything. I looked at her, hoping she didn't know that I was lying. But she was staring at the ground and not moving. I hated myself and I didn't even know what I had said wrong.

"Rukia, I think we should go do you want me to call the car for you?" when she didn't respond he put an arm around her and whispered into her ear. She immediately looked up as Byakuya said, "Just kidding." And he planted a big brother kiss on her cheek. "C'mon lets go. Thanks Momo." He said waving goodbye and pulling his sister along. I wanted to go home with her but it was too soon I knew that sooner or later she would call.

**Byakuya POV**

I drove home in silence. My sister's belongings were on the seat next to me. I had wondered all night about what had happened and I didn't expect to get the answer I had found. When I had arrived at my sister's house I had found Ichigo sitting on the living room floor with a bottle of champagne on one side and on the other his wedding picture.

"Kampei!" he yelled and clashed his glass to the picture breaking it even more. I saw his hand was covered in blood. It was obvious that something was really wrong, I stepped forward to prevent him from hurting himself any further.

"Ichigo, stop." I grabbed the bottle away just as he was about to reach for more. He looked up confused, his brain trying to comprehend that someone had taken away the bottle.

"Byakuya!" he screamed delighted and got up to hug me. I braced myself so I would be able to keep upright.

"Did you know I really don't hate you? I just do it to mess with her."

"Um… sure Ichigo." I answered. He was either too drunk to know what he was saying or he really meant it.

"I came to get some of Rukia's things. She is spending the night at the house." He didn't react just reached for the bottle again. I gave it to him while I went to get my sister's clothes. It was bothering me that Ichigo had not asked about her or had not gotten angry with me. It was usually him that packed her bag whenever she stayed with me. I was getting her make-up bag when he stormed in the room.

"What are you doing here? Can't she come and get it herself?" he screamed in outrage. He grabbed the suit case and flung it across the room. His eyes were filled with hatred as he stared at me.

"Ichigo what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him as I reached for the suitcase and collected the clothes on the floor.

"How could you help her after what she did? How can you still look her in the face and call her your sister? Doesn't it repulse you to know she soiled herself with another guy?" I didn't know how it happened, all I knew was that he has insulted Rukia and I had caught him right in the jaw and he was flying towards me in return.

He got me three times in the ribs and I was able to roll over and get him two more times in the face. We kicked and punched and slammed into all the furniture in the room. It was finally over as he screamed out the words that would change everything.

"She slept with another man Byakuya! She cheated on me with Renji Abarai and I found out tonight." I lowered my fist as I saw a tear roll down his face. It all made sense now. At the plant they always insisted they work together, they would disappear for long amounts of time and come back like nothing. And today at the party that's how they all knew each other. My sister had managed to ruin her marriage and ruin someone else's life.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I sank down right next to him and I grabbed the bottle that was still half full.

"I really didn't know" I said as I lifted the bottle to drink.

In the car I kept going over those two weeks when they were inseparable. How could I have been so stupid! I could have stopped it but I was too busy thinking about my company, it was partly my fault that Rukia's marriage was over. But I also felt anger, anger towards her for doing something so stupid and reckless. She wasn't a little teenage girl any more, she was a grown adult.

"She has to leave the house." I muttered to myself.

I did not want anyone associating her behavior with me. At this point I didn't want to look at her either. So I did the next best thing, I called Momo.

"Hello." Her voice sounded groggy from sleep

"I know what happened with Rukia." Was all I said.

"What happened?" her voice was more alert this time and I regretted calling her at that moment. She was so worried that she had answered my call at two in the morning. I hated what I was about to do.

"I went to pick up some of her clothes and I found Ichigo on the floor, drunk. He went off on me when I went into the bedroom and we fought." I stayed quiet as a lump grew in my throat and hated what I was about to say. _Damn Rukia!_ I thought _why did you have to do this to us? _

"Momo… Rukia cheated on Ichigo…with Renji." I gripped the steering wheel harder as I finally spoke the words. I felt my heart breaking into a million pieces. And to my surprise Momo started laughing on the other line.

"That's a good one Byakuya. Now be serous and tell me, what's really going on?"

"Damn you, don't you understand that this is the truth! Whether you want to accept it or not Rukia had an affair with Renji! _My sister_ cheated on her husband with another man!"

"No that's not possible… she would never…." I understood her confusion. Rukia was always so caring of Ichigo it made no sense for her to do this.

"All I know is that I need you here tomorrow morning to talk to her because I can't promise that I won't go off on her when I see her. Tell Hitsugaya if you need to but this stays between us, understand?"

"Yes. I will see you tomorrow morning. I'm sorry Byakuya." I could hear her voice filled with sadness.

"Me to Momo, me to."

**Momo Pov **

It was hard to get this morning. I was right outside my best friend's room and I could not find the strength to go in. I had told Toshiro the news last night after Byakuya's call and he had done the same thing I did, he had laughed. But he had stopped when he saw that I wasn't laughing. I knew why it was such a shock. When most people mentioned the words "perfect couple", the names Ichigo and Rukia came to mind. Rukia was always defending Ichigo and supporting him in everything he did. Rukia loved her husband so much that to all of us that knew them, it was inconceivable to think she would be unfaithful to him. Ichigo adored her and worshipped the ground she walked on. There was no reason for her to do something so…cruel. Cruel or not Rukia needed me at the moment and I would not fail her. I finally moved to turn the door knob and walked inside.

**Rukia Pov **

I was happy, I was lying in bed and my husband was making love to me ever so slowly. A brush of his lips here, a touch of his hands there and with every caress he murmured the words 'I love you Rukia'. My heart bursted with so much love for him that I responded to his words, "I love you too".

He had forgiven me, Ichigo still loved me and he was showing me how much. I kissed him fiercely as his lips made contact with mine and I felt him laugh at my eagerness. Lost in the haze I hadn't realized that his voice had changed. All I knew was that his hair was getting thicker and his shoulders were now broader. He kept kissing me but his weight was beginning to be too much.

"Ichigo…" I said trying to put some space between us so I could breathe.

"Oh sorry, I forgot I'm heavier that your husband." And the man who I thought was Ichigo lifted his face from my neck and smiled down at me. I froze. It was Renji looking down at me. _No! _My mind screamed _No! I love ICHIGO! It has to be Ichigo. _

I pulled away as fast as I could but Renji kept on following me, "Rukia, wait Rukia your going to hurt yourself. Rukia wake up!"

_Wake up?_ I thought slowly trying to make sense of everything. But everything moved around and I then heard a voice that I trusted.

"Rukia wake up! Rukia please. It's Momo. Rukia just wake up, you're dreaming. "

"Momo?... Is that you?..." I asked under the covers. I did not want to see or face anyone this morning. the shame was too much to bare.

"You shouldn't be here." I told her but she didn't listen, all I felt was her weight arranging itself by my stomach and waiting.

"Why shouldn't I be here? I'm your friend, right?"

"Why would you want to be friends with someone like me? You have told me before, you hate traitors." My voice cracked at the last word I said and tears began rolling down my face again. Momo must have gotten a good grip on the sheets because all of a sudden I was starring at a fierce and determined look on her face.

"Listen to me Rukia Kurosaki. I am your friend who will always stick by your side no matter what. I don't care about anything else at the moment except for you. So tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I….I…..don't think I can tell you." I was going to interrupt but she stopped me. "I'm afraid of what you will think of me." The fear was clear in her violet eyes, but I needed her to admit what had happened so I pressed on.

"Whatever it is we can get through it Rukia. I need you to trust me. Can you at least do that?" I grabbed her hand for emphasis

"I trust you Momo." Was all she said before taking a deep breath and saying, "I cheated on my husband…." Tears began swelling up in her eyes "I cheated on my husband and now he hates me!"

I pulled her into my arms and held her. Her sobs became more pronounced as she held on to me with a crushing force. All I could do was hold my friend and hope that she would be able to fix her life again.

After a while Rukia had fallen asleep and I laid her back down pulling the covers up around her. As I did this a knock came from the door and opened slightly.

"Is she okay?" Byakuya asked walking in when he noticed her sleeping.

"Yeah…for now I guess. She cried a good while." Was all I said as I looked at him. His face was hard as I reminded him of her crying but as he looked down at his sister his features softened and a sad look crept upon his face.

"I know, I was outside the whole time"

"Why didn't you-"

"Come in to see her?" he interrupted and laughed bitterly. "I am still trying to digest what she did Momo. I can only look at her," he said pointing, "when she is asleep. My sister has reduced herself to something so low-_SMACK_-"

I had seen red the moment he had started talking that way about Rukia. I had acted without thinking but I didn't regret slapping him.

"Shut up you imbecile. Who the hell died and made you so damned perfect! Who the hell do you think you are talking about? She is your _sister_ and you decide that she is not worthy of your presence! Get out Byakuya before I do something I will regret the rest of my life." I knew I had crossed a line in slapping him but no one was going to put down Rukia, even if it was _her_ fault. He stared at me with a cold and murderous look in his eyes but before he could utter a word Rukia spoke, "Momo?"

"I'm still here." I said as I rushed to her side and blocked the view of her brother closing the door behind him.

"Please don't go." She pleaded silently as her eyes started closing again.

"I won't leave you Rukia, I promise."

**Byakuya POV**

I was still fuming from Momo's reaction earlier. How dare she take her side and make me look like the bad guy! I didn't cheat on my wife… not once in all the time that we were together had I ever done anything to betray her. Even after her death I would not betray Hisana.

I looked down at the picture I had in my hands. It was the very first picture that Rukia and I had taken together when we had started talking a few years back.

That day we had been at the park holding a picnic luncheon for all the member or Kuchiki Engineering. Rukia had been a wonderful host and had everything planned so perfectly that the luncheon was running smoothly. At the time we had not had a real conversation just monosyllable words like yes, no, thank you, and President Kuchiki. Toshiro had been on my case ever since he found out that Rukia was my sister.

"You need to talk to her Byakuya. I know she resembles Hisana in many ways but you have to put that aside." He had told me once when I had refused to acknowledge her at work.

"I did not hire you to give me life lessons Hitsugaya. You should do well to remember your place and stay out of my business." I had replied back.

But that day was different, I could see her attending to everyone and if there was a problem she would fix it so quick that no one noticed there was something wrong in the first place. Deep down I knew Toshiro was right, but she resembled Hisana in so many ways that it hurt to just look at her.

That was no excuse, I was being week and selfish. Rukia wanted to know about her sister and I was denying her that pleasure. I kept watching the entire night, how my little sister acted as kind as gracefull as Hisana had done when she was still alive. It was that day that I had decided to finally begin a brother-sister relationship with Rukia.

But now was it totally different? Did I have the courage to talk to her again like I did that last time? Mom was right on one point… I was not perfect and no better than anyone else to pass judgment.

**Ichigo Pov**

My head pounded as I rolled over in bed. My body ached and I felt no desire to get up. It was Sunday, the office was closed so I didn't need to worry about that.

"Man, what the hell did I drink last night." I muttered as the room began to spin. I rolled back unto my side and reached out for Rukia to wake her up. I needed some coffee but I was in no condition to get it.

"Rukia, wake up." I mumbled as I patted the space next to me. It was empty. Where did she go? I looked over and saw that she was not in bed next to me.

I struggled to get up but finally manage it. She had to be on the kitchen fixing breakfast. She always liked to surprise me in the mornings with food. But as I walked down the hall I didn't smell any food. I looked over to the coffee pot and I saw no coffee.

"Rukia!" I yelled out "It's too early to be playing games on me, just come back to bed!"

Silence

I walked to the living room. I saw our wedding picture on the floor, covered in blood and a broken wine bottle on the side. The wine had spilled and made a red spot on the carpet. I stared at that red spot while my mind flashed through the events of the night before. Going to defend Rukia from that bastard Abarai. He, claiming he loved her and finally… Rukia admitting she had lied to me. I was pulled out of that train of thought as I felt a sudden pain in my right hand as I had tried to form a fist. I looked down to see a nasty cut in the middle. I looked at the bottle again and it all came back to me. Rukia had cheated on me. I came back from the party and drank out of frustration. I had smashed our wedding picture and… had fought with Byakuya when he came to pick up her clothes.

That was why Rukia wasn't here. She had gone home with Byakuya last night after discovering she had lied and cheated on me. I sat went to the kitchen and got the soap and sponge out from the counter. I reached for the phone as well and went back sitting next to the glass and the wine stain. I focused on collecting all the pieces of glass mounting them on top of the bigger pieces. I looked and searched for more pieces but found none. Satisfied with that I began pouring the soap on the stain and scrubbing. I got on all fours and began scrubbing as if my life depended on it. In a sense it did. My life was now a mess just like the stain in front of me. But I was going to fix it. I already knew how.

After finally leaving the carpet white again I sat down and reached for my wedding picture. She had looked absolutely beautiful that day. But none of that mattered as I dialed the number that would solve all my problems.

"I need you to come to the house." A said as soon as the other line was answered. "I need your help with something." I said as I took the picture in both hands and cradled the phone against my shoulder.

"I need to file for divorce." I said as I ripped the picture of us in half.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone!

So just a heads up i want to make it known that i am giving my story up for adoption. I dont have the time to write anymore and i feel i have a duty to make sure these stories get done for the people who have been waiting for them since forever... So if you think you can take the challenge and take my story please write a sample writing of what the next chapter will look like. I will chose after who gets to adopt the story. I will be waiting anxiously!

yours in the fanfic world -RoseCastle348


End file.
